


Kinaesthetic (The Touch Remix)

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Remix, for:day_and_a_half, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a million ways he could embarrass Wilson with touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinaesthetic (The Touch Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [day_and_a_half](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=day_and_a_half).
  * Inspired by [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980) by [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu). 



> Written for day_and_a_half in the 2009 house_stocking exchange. Remix of my story [Touch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/980).

House can imagine a million ways of embarrassing Wilson with touches. He's considered taking Wilson's hand as they walk in metronomic unison down the hospital corridors. He could grip Wilson's shoulder in solidarity after he's burst in on a dying patient's consult. Following him to one of his endless staff meetings and siting close enough to play footsie until Wilson, stuttering and blushing, finally concedes and brings the proceedings to an abrupt halt.

But he doesn't. Dragging Wilson into semi-private places--janitor's closets, briefly empty doctors' lounges, the showers in the locker room--and thoroughly rumpling him is one of House's favourite activities. He's keeping Wilson safe from poachers. Mussing Wilson up as he's supposed to be, red-faced and dark-eyed and thinking only of House. Show the whole hospital they're together.

It's not the whole hospital's damn business. House snaps at his fellows' speculations, angrily shoulders away from Cuddy's amused approval, bristles at any rumour he didn't start himself. At home, at least, Wilson is his. House explores, soft and safe where no one can see; tests theories; draws Wilson's arousal out like an unsolved mystery.

He touches because Wilson touches back without hesitation, and House knows he always will.


End file.
